<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night by startickled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840428">Late Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/startickled/pseuds/startickled'>startickled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/startickled/pseuds/startickled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two walked in silence slowly, Reki didn't seem his excitable self as usual, and anyone could notice that.<br/>This did concern Langa a good amount considering the boy was normally a ball of energy with so much excitement that you could hear it all the way back to Canada.<br/>So why was tonight different?</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" He asked, slightly biting the inside of his cheek. </p>
<p>Reki laughed weakly, "Knew I couldn't get anything past you haha.." </p>
<p>So there was something wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another night in 'S', and another absolutely exhausting time racing, Langa noticed Reki looking a bit more worn than he normally would. </p>
<p>"..Are you tired?" Langa asked, crouching down to Reki who was sitting against the fence.<br/>
Reki looked up, his eyes seeming like they could shut at any moment. </p>
<p>"..A bit." </p>
<p>Langa nodded and reached out his hand for Reki to take, the red-haired boy took it firmly and pulled himself up. </p>
<p>It seemed like skateboarding back home might not be the best idea considering Reki's state, so Langa suggested they ride the train back instead.<br/>
It was late at night though, and they still had to do a fair bit of walking back to the train station, maybe a few short stops so they could rest wouldn't be too bad as they went. </p>
<p>The two walked in silence slowly, Reki didn't seem his excitable self as usual, and anyone could notice that.<br/>
This did concern Langa a good amount considering the boy was normally a ball of energy with so much excitement that you could hear it all the way back to Canada.<br/>
So why was tonight different?</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" He asked, slightly biting the inside of his cheek. </p>
<p>Reki laughed weakly, "Knew I couldn't get anything past you haha.." </p>
<p>So there was something wrong. </p>
<p>"..What's wrong?" </p>
<p>For a few moments there was silence again, then out came Reki's nervous chuckling yet again. </p>
<p>"I think I've gotten myself into some trouble again." He explained, a small soft smile on his face, "And I don't exactly know how to go about it."</p>
<p>Langa blinked. What? Had Reki gotten involved with the Mafia? Did he owe money and Shadow was going to punch him if he didn't give it? Did he anger Cherry in some way or hurt his dear Carla??</p>
<p>"What kind?" </p>
<p>Hesitation could be seen on Reki's face, but soon after was replaced with yet another sad smile, "I believe I've fallen for someone." </p>
<p>"Fallen? You mean like, you have a crush?" He replied. </p>
<p>Langa felt a slight twinge of discomfort in his chest, but, he didn't know why, he couldn't really understand why.<br/>
But something about that hurt to hear. Maybe it was the possibility of Reki getting a girlfriend and forgetting about him? Or maybe him not having the time to spend with Langa anymore? Or maybe-<br/>
He stopped thinking, looking back to Reki, hearing him speak again. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I think that's it." He snickered, it wasn't the happiest laugh he'd heard, it sounded more painful. </p>
<p>"Who?.." </p>
<p>"Well. I haven't known them for too long. But. They're pretty great. I enjoy having them around." He continued. </p>
<p>Langa felt another tight aching in his chest, what was happening? What was the constant reaction that made him feel so, so.. hurt??<br/>
Langa didn't remember Reki talking about anyone new, he didn't even remember seeing any signs of him possibly having a fancy for someone. </p>
<p>Reki seemed sad though, when Langa wasn't caught up in his painful thoughts, he could see even more of a pained expression on the skateboarder instead. </p>
<p>Without missing another beat, Reki stretched his arms up in the air with a heavy sigh, "Well, I guess you can't win everything right? I'm sure they don't feel the same anyways." He grinned. </p>
<p>"How do you know?" Langa asked, hugging onto his own board tightly, feeling like it could be taken from him at any moment. </p>
<p>Reki laughed, "Well, I think they'd be kinda weirded out by it. I mean, I get it. Plus I'm not the easiest person to deal with."</p>
<p>"What is that supposed to mean?" </p>
<p>Not the easiest person to deal with? He loved spending time with Reki, he couldn't understand why this person wouldn't. </p>
<p>"I mean, you know how I am, so.. overwhelmingly excitable, so, fixated on one thing, never seeming to shut up, so stubborn, and so-" Reki was cut off. </p>
<p>"Stop saying things like that." Langa huffed, "those aren't bad things. They never have been. Why do you think they are?"</p>
<p>Reki was stunned at the suddenty of Langa's words, "I just, can't seem to think anyone would enjoy it is all-" </p>
<p>"But that's just what you think. Haven't you understood yet? Reki, if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have been able to find my joy again.. I couldn't snowboard anymore after moving here. And.. After my father died I didn't know how to have fun anymore.. but. You helped me, a lot. You helped me find excitement again, you helped me find something I was happy about again, my own way of snowboarding off the snow. If it wasn't for you being so into skateboarding, none of this would've happened." </p>
<p>Reki blinked, absolutely speechless, Langa hardly ever really showed so much raw emotion, but, right now, it really seemed like he was.. Happy. He meant these words.<br/>
Although Reki still couldn't understand why Langa seemed to enjoy being around him so much, and couldn't comprehend why he enjoyed the things he hated about himself, he appreciated the words. And he appreciated Langa. </p>
<p>He felt tears pinching at the sides of his eyes, a warm smile appearing against his cheeks as he felt the teardrops slowly slip down. </p>
<p>Langa's eyes widened in panic, "W-What? What did I say? Are- Are you okay?" </p>
<p>Reki laughed, shaking his head, "Man, you got me crying now, haha! Never knew you had that ability in ya!"</p>
<p>He tilted his head to the side in confusion, so did he make Reki sad? Or..?</p>
<p>"You're, upset?" </p>
<p>"Huh? Oh! No, no! I'm not aha! If anything, I'm really happy right now." Reki explained. </p>
<p>Langa put a hand on his cheek, wiping a tear away, "Then, why are you crying?" </p>
<p>Reki's cheeks turned red, he tried to ignore the fact that Langa's thumb brushed against his face, "..I'm so happy, that I can't help but cry from joy."</p>
<p>"..I made you happy?" </p>
<p>"Very much. Yeah." He smiled. </p>
<p>Langa took his hand away, watching Reki wipe the tears from his eyes. </p>
<p>"Then.. take a chance with her," Langa mumbled. </p>
<p>Reki looked up at him in confusion, "Huh?" </p>
<p>"The girl you like, take a chance with her.. if, she's as wonderful as you explained her to be, then, she will like you for everything you have to offer, including your personality." </p>
<p>Reki jumped, "No! Wait! You-" he stopped, realizing that if he says it, he'd be giving himself away.<br/>
But. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to take a risk?<br/>
He didn't expect anything to be returned, he was afraid of ruining a friendship he loved so much though.<br/>
So what was he to do? </p>
<p>Reki gulped, he felt his heart racing and his ears ringing, with a deep breath, he came out with it, "..There is no girl." </p>
<p>Langa didn't understand, "..But you just said-" </p>
<p>"I never said it was a girl.." </p>
<p>"Then, it's a boy?" </p>
<p>Reki nodded, looking down at the ground and away from Langa, "And it's not just, any boy either. It's, someone special." </p>
<p>"Hey-" Langa put a hand on Reki's shoulder, "Don't act like you need to hide that from me. I'm not going to judge you." </p>
<p>Reki peered up slightly, "You're not weirded out?" </p>
<p>"No? Is there a reason I should be?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, "In Canada, same-sex relationships are common, it's not anything to be ashamed of." </p>
<p>Reki sighed, man, this guy was dense, wasn't he?<br/>
The redhead laughed slightly, "That's, that's not what I meant actually." </p>
<p>"Then- What did you mean?" </p>
<p>Reki took a deep breath once more, "Well, the person I like, he's really interesting, and we spend a lot of time together. And I don't want to ruin that." </p>
<p>It finally clicked, why Langa felt that pain in his chest from before, why he felt so panicked to defend Reki from himself, and why Reki seemed to be so exhausted lately.<br/>
He liked Reki.<br/>
And Reki felt the same. </p>
<p>"You, you like me?" Langa stuttered, pointing at himself. </p>
<p>Reki felt slightly anxious, his feet shifting, "Yeah- But listen, I really don't want you to think you need to return the feelings, cause that's not what I'm getting at, I am totally okay with you not feeling the same! Like it's totally okay, there's no need to feel any pressure or-" </p>
<p>"No, no! I do! I feel the same!" Langa blurted out, grabbing onto Reki's shoulders frantically. </p>
<p>Reki's eyes widened, "H-Huh?!" </p>
<p>"Yeah!" </p>
<p>"wAIT- For real?! You mean it?!" </p>
<p>Langa violently nodded his head, "Whenever I'm with you, I feel, so happy! So excited, like, like I'm feeling for the first time all over again. Your face lights up everytime you talk about skating and art! You just get so thrilled! And I love seeing it! The sparkle in your eyes! It's, it's amazing! And, I don't- I don't know you always make me feel like, sick?? Like my stomach is about to explode in some way, and I'm always thinking about you and always wanting to be with you and-" </p>
<p>Reki started crying again, Langa yelped, taking his hands off his shoulders in panic, "W-WAIT DON'T CRY-" </p>
<p>"S-SHUSH FOR A SECOND I NEED TO LET IT OUT-" He sobbed, wiping his eyes frantically, "YOU'RE SO MEAN-" </p>
<p>"WH- WHY?" </p>
<p>"YOU SAY ALL THESE NICE THINGS ABOUT ME, MAKE ME FEEL SO HAPPY, THEN TELL ME NOT TO CRY- HOW CAN I NOT CRY?"</p>
<p>Langa paused for a moment, then began to snicker, which turned into happy laughter a few seconds after. </p>
<p>Reki sniffled, "STOP LAUGHING AT ME IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He cried, trying to stifle his own laughter, but failed miserably when he too began to chuckle alongside Langa. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, they were both laughing, their sides hurt from it, and sat down on a bench, where they took a moment to catch their breath. </p>
<p>Langa wiped a tear from his eye from all the laughing and looked at Reki with a smile, "Hey. Reki?" </p>
<p>Reki looked over at Langa, getting his final few snickers out, "Yeah?" </p>
<p>"Um.. can I kiss you?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers, a bright blush spread across his face. </p>
<p>Reki paused, oh, OH, oh god, it's happening, oh wow it's really happening. </p>
<p>The redhead stuttered through his words before being able to blurt out a slightly understandable 'yes'. </p>
<p>Langa took a deep breath and prepared himself, he didn't really know how kissing worked. And neither did Reki, so who knows how this was gonna go. </p>
<p>The two shakily leaned in, ready for the kiss, when both of them suddenly paused, feeling a sharp pain on their foreheads. </p>
<p>They immediately pulled away and clutched onto their heads tightly, letting out huge roars of laughter yet again. They bumped heads without realizing, just their luck. </p>
<p>Langa looked over at Reki again who was snickering and rubbing his forehead with his arm, "You, wanna try again?" </p>
<p>Reki smiled, taking Langa's face and cupping it in his hands, leaning forward and pressing his lips against his.<br/>
Langa's eyes widened in surprise, he fell into the kiss, holding Reki's face softly as he leaned in.<br/>
They pulled away, both grinning like idiots and unable to look one another in the eyes without a heavy blush against both their cheeks. </p>
<p>"Thank you.." Reki chuckled, scratching the back of his head. </p>
<p>Langa blinked, "For?.." </p>
<p>"Just.. y'know.. gah I don't know!" He whined, "just for being you I guess! Or, I dunno, letting me express myself?? I can't explain it I just-"</p>
<p>Langa burst out laughing yet again, Reki's face flushing pink and his brows furrowing. </p>
<p>"LANGA NOT THIS AGAIN!" He groaned, shoving the white-haired boy harshly with a 'hmph'. </p>
<p>"I'm not laughing at you I promise-" He snickered, covering his mouth, "I just.. I understand what you meant." </p>
<p>Reki shyly looked back at him, "..I'm glad.." </p>
<p>They both jumped in shock when a ring was heard, Reki's phone was buzzing. He grabbed it out of his back pocket, sliding his phone to answer, "Yo." </p>
<p>"YO?" A shout could be heard from the other side of the phone line, Reki immediately pulled it away from his ear. </p>
<p>"MA! WATCH THE VOLUME!" He whined. </p>
<p>Reki's mom sighed on the other side, "Next time you're gonna be out this late, please TELL me."</p>
<p>Reki was confused, it was only 12, wasn't it?.. He looked over at Langa, who showed his phone too, displaying the time as 2 AM. </p>
<p>"OH-" He gasped, "SORRY, SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"</p>
<p>Reki's mom listened closely, she could hear Langa chuckling slightly, her shoulders eased and she smiled, "It happens. Just let me know next time, okay?" </p>
<p>He was confused as to why his mother was so quick to calm down, his eyes went to Langa and he shrugged. </p>
<p>Reki smiled slightly, "I will. Thanks, mom. I'll see you back home. Goodnight. Love ya." </p>
<p>"Love you too. Dumbass." His mom snickered and hung up the phone. </p>
<p>Langa and Reki looked at one another, then at the time on Langa's phone, the two started to chuckle, what a way to pass the time, huh?</p>
<p>"Guess we lost track." Reki blushed. </p>
<p>Langa nodded, "Yeah. But, y'know. I don't mind."</p>
<p>They sat in silence, their hands grasping at one another's while they looked up at the sky full of stars. They'd miss the train by now for sure, but, it didn't matter. They'd rather be here, at this moment. They'd bug Cherry for a ride back home eventually since the trains had all left, but right now it's just them and the sky, while they feel their hands intertwined with one another's.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>